Why Me?
by anime freak-Sone Sami
Summary: my first story a Neji and Tenten one-shot please enjoy! part of it is kinda sad tho....


Italics: thoughts

Normal: talking

*: movement

**Bold: time/POV**

This is a story between Tenten and Neji hope you like it

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the naruto characters or naruto for the fact.

* * *

**Why Me???**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"But Tenten I love you"

"Just go away Lee!!!"

"Neji is gone and I'm just here to comfort you"

"No he's not gone!!" *run faster* "I don't want to hear that anymore" inside her apartment room

**A week before**

*knock knock*

"Yes come in"

"You called Lady Tsunade"

"Yes Tenten I know you were close to Neji right??"

"Yes"

"Sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade"

"Its all right Hinata you're just in time"

"What is this about you were just talking about Neji and Hinata is here now, what is going on?!?!?"

"Well on his last mission there was a fierce battle and he disappeared no one knows where his is or if he is even alive now, since the mission was done 4 days ago"

"What??" *both shocked*

"I'm sorry I had to tell you the bad news"

**Few days after**

"Hinata Tenten I heard the bad news, I'm sorry. If you need any thing just ask"

"Thank you for your offer but we're fine"

**Tenten's POV**

_When will these people go away, I'm just fine yet they are just coming back again and again..._

"Hinata can I come over to your house because that is a huge crowd in front of my house"

_Just because I'm the girl of the team doesn't mean that I'm not as tough as they are!! _

**Neji's POV**

(A/N yes he is not dead, he cant die that would just be too sad)

_Just got away, who knows that there would have been and ambush attack after we attacked… (Flashback)_

"Shikamaru got a plan of attack yet??"

"It's to troublesome, since we don't have much information on who we're fighting"

"I see, you want me to scout some more"

"It would help, bring Sai with you"

"No need I'm only going to be gone for an hour"

"Fine, just be careful you don't know much about them"

"Yah I'll be back"

**1 hour later**

"W-what happened here?!?!"

There were people laying on the ground dead

"Looks like Shikamaru and Sai got away. Well all I have to do is find them"

"Look another one that is still alive, don't let him escape"

_Why does this happen to me…got to loose them…if I were Sai or Shikamaru where would they hide??_

"Oh I got it!!"

"He's getting away, cut him off!!"

"SHIMATA!!!"

"We got him…*poof*…What!?"

**End of flashback**

(A/N wow he is so unlucky)

**Tenten's POV**

_I guess I should ask what happened…lets see who was on that mission…Sai and Shikamaru_*dashing off to find them*

"Oh found them"

"I hope Neji is alright---"

"Sai do you think Neji is still alive too!!"

"Well that troublesome guy goes off on his own to look for the enemy and the come and attack us"

"So you say that he is still alive running for his life"

"Easy terms, yes"

"That guy has no sense of direction so I could see how he could get lost"

"Yah" they all agreed

"OH TENTEN!!!"

"Ok thanks guys, Ja ne"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"But Tenten I love you"

"Just go away Lee"

"But Neji is gone and I'm just here to comfort you"

"No he is not gone" *running faster* "I don't want to hear that any more" inside her apartment room

"I'm happy I can trust you that you still think I'm alive"

"NEJI!?!"

"Alive and well"

"What happened?...where were you?...first of all why did you go alone?!?...have you seen Hinata yet, she has been worried sick about you!?"

"Calm down, I came here so I could ask you a favor"

"What is it?"

"Go tell Lady Hokage that I need help"

"Ok…I'll be right back then"

"Oh and Tenten"

"What?"

"Never mind…oh don't tell any one that I am here except Lady Hokage"

_Ok Neji is acting weird…will it might be from lack of food _*dashing o-so-happy to the hokage's office*

**Neji's POV**

"Great I'm finally at the village, I guess I should look for someone…I trust Tenten"

*knock knock*

"Hey you do know that this is you apartment you don't have to---"

"Well I can see that I have to beat up one more person that is trying to be me"

"Good luck with that"

"Oh Neji what are you doing…outside?...there is an imposter!?!"

*look at each other* "he's the imposter…what me….yes you!!"

"Ok there is only one person for a job like this"

**Tenten's POV**

_Ok I walk into my apartment and I see two Neji's…who is the real one?... I know who can tell…Hinata!!! HELP ME!!!"_

"Let's go you, we need to see someone"

"Who???"

"Just come on"

**Later**

"But this is…"

"Yep…HINATA!!!"

"Yes…oh Neji you're…BACK!?!?...Tenten what is going on, why is there two if them?"

"I need your help to figure out who is the real and why is the imposter"

"Oh I will try my best" *stare*

**Neji's POV**

_I see why she looked to Hinata_

"Ok question #1"

_What…great I don't know what she is going to ask…oh no_

'Hinata don't ask about 2 years ago"

"That's the real Neji"

"Ok" *throws kunai knife at fake Neji*

"I'll be back" *disappear"

"Neji never do that to us again"

"Gomen guys"

"You worried us to death…people said that you were dead"

"Don't worry about that, it won't happen again"

"Oh and what was 2 years ago???"

"Forget about it"

* * *

**A/N I hope you like my very first published story it might not be the best but please review and tell me if I need to work on any thing it would help ^^ Gomen if it was confusing to you I will try my best to straiten up my next story**


End file.
